


Рим в огне

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Однажды Джон случайно обнаруживает в почтовом ящике Шерлока письмо, которого там просто не может быть.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rome is Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645757) by Inkpot Satsuma. 



> Альтернативный таймлайн (Рейхенбах случается позже), альтернативная Мэри, альтернативная свадьба, альтернативный Ниро Вульф (он же альтернативный Хэмиш); текст содержит намеки на кроссовер с произведениями Рекса Стаута; parent!lock.
> 
> Фик переведен для ФБ-2013, выложен с 28 по 30 октября 2013.  
> В переводе частично участвовали burnyourheart и ISSKRA, burnyourheart также была его первой бетой.  
> Беты - К П и Alves.  
> Чудесные иллюстрации DreamTheCyanide (были тут, но ссылки умерли).
> 
> Это перевод сложной судьбы :D Изначально я пыталась перевести его на БИ-3, но категорически не успела, несмотря на массированную поддержку команды (все поддерживальщики указаны в шапке, спасибо им), в итоге он был допилен на ФБ-2013. Алиллуйя. Я все же могу перевести что-то длиннее драббла, если очень захочу :D  
> И еще раз спасибо Дрим за чудесные иллюстрации, которые очень стимулировали меня допилить это до конца!

Ноутбук Джона сломался. Тысячам фанатов, которыми Шерлок умудрился обзавестись, хотя желал совершенно обратного, придется пару дней пожить без новых постов о его приключениях. Сотрудник сервисного центра, жадно блестя глазами, убеждённо рассказывал, что потребуется замена процессора, и Джон не сомневался: ремонт выльется в кругленькую сумму.

Забавно, как быстро люди становятся настолько зависимыми от технологий, что в их отсутствие совершенно теряются. Черт побери, он чувствует себя, словно по меньшей мере лишился конечности! Ему так много нужно сделать: отправить банковский перевод, проверить почту — а тот аукцион на Ebay для него теперь, считай, потерян...

Конечно, можно взять ноутбук Шерлока. Но детектива нет дома: несколько месяцев назад он наконец начал выходить из своей полугодичной хандры, начавшейся после исчезновения Ирэн Адлер, и теперь наверняка занят каким-нибудь расследованием. Когда он берет в руки скрипку, его репертуар по-прежнему ограничивается мелодиями, которые он исполнял со дня знакомства с Ирэн до их последней встречи, но он хотя бы перестал играть печальную музыку в таких ужасающих количествах. Джон прекрасно знает: у него никогда не хватит смелости рассказать Шерлоку, что на самом деле случилось с Этой Женщиной.

Шерлок о ней почти никогда не говорит — очень редко, не больше трех раз за последние двенадцать месяцев — и всегда называет ее Эта Женщина. И Джон не уверен, имеет он в виду лишь ее профессиональный псевдоним или скупо и неявно обозначает нечто намного большее — то, как сильно она выделялась для Шерлока среди остальных женщин. Ведь любому, кто хорошо его знает, очевидно, насколько иначе Шерлок относился к ней, чем к прочим людям. А Джон к тому же совершенно уверен, что внешне безразличный детектив испытывал (и, возможно, до сих пор испытывает) странные чувства к этой женщине, хотя и сложно сказать, какие именно.

Джон не знает, когда Шерлок вернется, а в почтовом ящике наверняка валяется несколько действительно важных писем. И еще денежный перевод. Черт побери, Шерлок берет его ноутбук, когда ему заблагорассудится или когда лень идти в другую комнату за своим собственным. Так что Джон тоже может взять ноутбук Шерлока.

Тот стоит на столе, и, подойдя поближе, Джон видит, что он даже не выключен — это просто обычный черный скринсейвер. Джон нажимает пробел, хмурится, увидев на экране почту Шерлока и текст отправленного письма, и, совершенно непроизвольно, успевает прочитать его прежде, чем осознает свои действия.

_«Re: Описание  
У первенцев фенотип отца является доминирующим в большинстве случаев.  
Нерон — неудачный выбор имени. Оно неплохо звучит, но исторические коннотации совершенно неуместны»._

Джон хмурится еще сильнее. Он хорошо понимает первую часть письма, он изучал основы генетики и вполне представляет себе, почему Шерлок мог написать что-то подобное. Ответ клиенту, совет или подсказка. Но вторая половина приводит его в замешательство: в своей рабочей переписке Шерлок крайне редко высказывает личное мнение, особенно... да, особенно по таким вопросам. Джон чешет в затылке, глубоко и задумчиво вздыхает, перечитывает письмо еще раз, но это не сильно помогает. Имя адресата, Клара Стивенс, тоже ни о чем ему не говорит.

Джону любопытно, совершенно нечем заняться и, к тому же, или даже в первую очередь, вдруг ужасно хочется отомстить Шерлоку за все многочисленные случаи, когда тот реквизировал его ноутбук, а потом глумился над содержимым. Недолго думая, Джон открывает папку «Входящие», с легкостью находит там письмо под заголовком «Описание» и открывает его.

_«Описание  
Два месяца. Мой лоб, твои глаза, твои восхитительные скулы. Про нос пока сложно судить, но я надеюсь, что мой, не обижайся. Мои губы, твой подбородок. Овал лица — нечто среднее, насколько я могу разглядеть. Волосы, конечно, будут темными, хотя пока это светлый младенческий пушок. Ниро»._

Джон таращится на письмо, не понимая смысла написанного, но чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тяжелый комок и еще один появляется где-то в животе. Он не понимает. Или не хочет понимать? 

Нет. Стоп. Почему... у Шерлока... могло оказаться такое письмо в почтовом ящике? Джон чувствует себя глупо, но ничего не может поделать — с его точки зрения, письмо выглядит как описание ребенка, составленное одним из родителей для другого.

Но это невероятно, нелепо, просто смешно. Джон и вправду смеется, сдавленно хихикает над такой дурацкой идеей. Должно быть что-то еще, какая-то неизвестная ему деталь, отсутствие которой привело к тому, что он истолковал ситуацию... хм... неправильно.

Просто его вывод не может оказаться правильным, и всё. Шерлок? Как? Когда? И... Ладно, просто «как?». Джон решает пока ограничиться «как». Одного «как» вполне достаточно, чтобы превратить его предположение в невозможное. Он глубоко вздыхает и снова перечитывает самое первое письмо. На взгляд Джона, смысл текста не изменился, и теперь это вызывает дикую смесь испуга и неверия.

У Шерлока... есть ребенок?.. Ну вот, Джон подумал нелепую мысль связно, от начала и до конца. И тут же на несколько мгновений ощутил клокочущую радость, опасно близкую к истерике. Типичная реакция на шок, насколько ему известно из врачебного опыта. Нет, это невозможно... просто с письмом что-то не так. Может быть, Шерлок использовал какой-то тайный код?

Движение на экране отвлекло его сумбурных мыслей: в папке «Входящие» появилось новое сообщение. У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он взглянул на заголовок: «Re: Описание». Он почувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони, сердце бешено колотилось, он совсем растерялся. Он имеет право прочитать это? Должен?

Рука не дрожит, спасибо Афганистану, закалившему его нервную систему, но ладонь все еще немного влажная, когда Джон кладет ее на мышку, чтобы открыть письмо.

 _> «Re: Описание.  
Я выбрала имя Нерон*, потому что, согласно версии легенды, популярной в эпоху романтизма, во время пожара он играл на скрипке. Хотя в период правления Нерона до ее изобретения оставалось несколько столетий. Я думала насчет Хэмиша, но ему не подходит»._

Джон сидит, пялится на сообщение, и ему кажется, что окружающая реальность вдруг перестала существовать, а его медленно засасывает в какую-то черную дыру. Во рту пересохло, пульс громко стучит в ушах, заглушая все остальные звуки. Слишком сильный шок... Да, слишком сильный...

Когда самообладание наконец удается вернуть, Джон первым делом вспоминает, как он сам выпалил свое второе имя, чтобы нарушить странную атмосферу, повисшую в комнате, когда Шерлок и Ирэн Адлер впились друг в друга взглядом. Напряжение между ними ощущалось почти физически, они полностью сосредоточились друг на друге. Джон помнит, с каким недоверием он посмотрел на Шерлока, почти не узнавая его. «Джон Хэмиш Уотсон... Если... вам нужно имя для ребенка». А теперь это письмо. И два предыдущих. И шутка насчет имени Хэмиш... О господи.

Джон проводит ладонями по лицу и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, рассуждать здраво, объективно смотреть на факты и... и просто не обращать на них внимания, хотя бы ненадолго. Он думает, не без сарказма: теперь понятно, почему Шерлок предпочитает безэмоциональный взгляд на вещи. Действительно, это изрядно снижает вероятность шока. Или чертовой психотравмы!

Он снова перечитывает сообщения, в хронологическом порядке. И, с учетом имени Хэмиш, по-прежнему может найти им только одно объяснение.

***

Когда Шерлок возвращается домой, Джон уже почти спокоен и, кажется, успел смириться с действительностью. Теперь ему просто нужны ответы, и он готов даже придушить Шерлока, если потребуется, чтобы их из него выжать.

Как только Шерлок входит в комнату, его холодные инопланетные глаза тут же фокусируются на ноутбуке и на сидящем возле него Джоне, затем взгляд быстро скользит по его лицу, и Джон понимает, что друг уже знает все. Стоит что-нибудь сказать или оставить Шерлоку возможность самому начать разговор?.. Но тогда есть опасность, что тот просто сделает вид, что ничего не заметил, и уйдет к себе в комнату, став недоступным для общения.

— Шерлок...

— Она жива, — тихо сообщает Шерлок своим низким, бесстрастным голосом. — Я об этом позаботился.

Джон кивает, пытаясь осмыслить, как Шерлок провернул тройную аферу и разыграл целый спектакль, но решает подумать об этом попозже. Или вообще постараться забыть: полностью осознав масштабы манипуляций Шерлока, вполне можно обзавестись паранойей. Услышанный ответ до сих пор с трудом помещается у Джона в голове.

— Но... как? — спрашивает он, нахмурившись. — Я видел документы, ты взял ее телефон, Майкрофт тщательно все проверил...

Он замолкает, кое-что вспомнив, а губы Шерлока кривятся в еле заметной самодовольной усмешке. Джон вспоминает слова, сказанные Майкрофтом в кафе:

_«Только Шерлок Холмс смог бы обмануть меня»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * По-английски имена Нерон и Ниро пишутся одинаково, здесь на этом строится историческая аллюзия на римского императора. Переводчик пошел по тому же пути, что и переводчики Рекса Стаута, которые использовали Нерон как полный вариант имени Вульфа, которым он подписывал документы, а Ниро — как сокращенный. В дальнейшем везде в тексте будет употребляться форма Ниро.


	2. Chapter 2

Похоже, из письма с описанием Шерлок впервые узнал о... младенце. По крайней мере, такое впечатление возникло по его крайне скупым высказываниям — проще было выжать остатки пасты из тюбика, чем информацию из Шерлока. Джон не понимал, восхищаться или беспокоиться из-за того, насколько обычно (если подобное слово вообще к нему применимо) ведет себя Шерлок, ничем не выдавая своей реакции на случившееся. Словно ему просто плевать. В это Джон отказывался верить, но все же был впечатлен: многие ли мужчины способны вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, недавно узнав, что у них появился незапланированный ребенок от женщины, шантажировавшей британское правительство и трижды одержавшей над ними победу? Это выглядело почти пугающе.

Из прочего сказанного (или не сказанного) Шерлоком Джону удалось с помощью несложных вычислений установить, что после того, как Ирэн Адлер начала новую жизнь, Шерлок вернулся домой не сразу, а ненадолго остался у нее. Вероятно, в один из этих дней и был зачат Ниро.

Джон переживал. Ирэн Адлер пугала его, в первую очередь — разрушительным влиянием, которое была способна оказывать на Шерлока. И теперь он беспокоился о том, как на друга подействует появление... ребенка.

Конечно, Шерлок не производит впечатление человека, хоть сколько-нибудь утратившего душевное равновесие. Со дня, когда Джон прочитал роковую переписку, прошло уже три месяца, и Шерлок ни разу не упоминал о ней. Он ведет себя как обычно, все такой же раздражающий, высокомерный и ворчливый. Иногда Джону хочется поднять эту тему в разговоре, но он каждый раз сдерживается, не понимая толком, что можно сказать и что он хочет услышать. Просто абстрактное желание выяснить что-нибудь еще о волнующем его вопросе.

Никто больше не знает — ни о ребенке, ни о спасении Ирэн Адлер, и само собой подразумевается, что не должен узнать и впредь. Джон и не думает о них упоминать. Хотя иногда на него накатывает свойственное многим людям желание совершить самоубийственную глупость — например, обронить что-нибудь в беседе с Майкрофтом. Да, это могло бы вызвать взрыв, способный превратить всю Бейкер-стрит в братскую могилу.

Пожалуй, Джон уделял бы чересчур много времени размышлениям о невероятном ребенке со странным именем и термоядерной комбинацией генов, если бы не Мэри, с которой он познакомился за несколько недель до прочтения тех писем.

Мэри работает в библиотеке и обожает детективные истории: у нее даже есть коллекция первых изданий «Мисс Марпл» Агаты Кристи. Это Джона почему-то особенно впечатлило. Возможно, потому что старушка всегда была одной из любимых героинь Шерлока. Они сразу разговорились, Мэри оказалась милой и общительной — очень интересной собеседницей, а не одной из этих ужасных болтушек. Он пригласил ее на свидание, когда три человека, стоявшие за ним в очереди, стали совсем уж громко намекать, что им приходится ждать слишком долго, и улыбался как дурак, когда она согласилась.

На следующий день, на их первом свидании, в разговоре быстро всплыла тема Шерлока Холмса, детективного интернет-феномена, но Джон не стал сразу признаваться, что это он ведет блог: он никогда не был слишком честолюбив и хотел услышать непредвзятое мнение о своей писанине. Мэри сказала, что ей ужасно нравится и она уверена: книги имели бы большой успех. Даже предложила название: «Приключения Шерлока Холмса». Тогда Джон сказал, что его фамилия Уотсон. Она чуть не взвизгнула, а он улыбнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок может оказаться полезным на свидании с девушкой!

Теперь их отношения, пожалуй, можно назвать «постоянными», и, кажется, Джон впервые умудрился ничего не испортить. И Шерлок тоже. Мэри относится к его другу с удивительным благодушием, у нее нет аллергии на Шерлока, которой страдали все бывшие подружки Джона. Шерлок ее, как правило, игнорирует, что по сравнению с преднамеренными гадостями и оскорблениями можно считать существенным прогрессом. А неделю назад Шерлок даже помог найти к ее дню рождения редкое издание рассказов про мисс Марпл.

В общем, Мэри привносит в жизнь Джона необходимую дозу нормальности.


	3. Chapter 3

Спать, разумеется, скучно, однако порой даже Шерлоку приходится мириться с насущными потребностями тела. Но как только он, скрепя сердце, все же решает лечь спать и начинает стремительно проваливаться в сон, что-то вырывает его из дремоты, и Шерлок просыпается, в раздраженном и полубессознательном состоянии.

Джон остался ночевать у Мэри, в квартире тихо и не слышно ни единого звука. Но что-то разбудило его, и он открывает глаза, хотя сейчас эта задача кажется ему практически невыполнимой. Расплывчатая картинка фокусируется медленно и с трудом, Шерлок злится на то, как тяжело и неповоротливо работает его мозг. В гостиной горит свет... и дверь в его спальню открыта. А в дверном проеме стоит она. Эта Женщина.

Он непроизвольно подскакивает на кровати, в голове и перед глазами тут же проясняется, от прохладного воздуха обнаженная кожа моментально покрывается мурашками, но Шерлок не обращает на это внимания.

Она одета просто, но элегантно, как всегда. Волосы тщательно уложены, в прическу вроде той, что была у нее в их первую встречу. Свежий макияж, аккуратный и не слишком вызывающий — нанесен не больше часа назад. Алые губы расплываются в самодовольной усмешке: Ирэн удалось его удивить — и Шерлок хмурится, недовольный ее победой, какой бы незначительной она ни была.

В руках она держит что-то, похожее на очень большую корзину, но он сразу понимает, что это — детская переноска.

Ребенок. Макияж. В гостиной остались небольшой чемодан и сумочка. Шерлоку даже не нужно спрашивать, зачем она здесь, все и так понятно: Ирэн уезжает (тайком вернулась в Лондон, а он даже не заметил — с досадой понимает Шерлок), в ближайшие несколько часов (вероятно, самолетом, если учесть маленький ярлычок с именем на чемодане, люди прикрепляют их к багажу, только если придется его сдавать), и привезла ребенка, чтобы оставить его на попечение Шерлока. Значит, она едет не отдыхать.

Он снова смотрит на переноску, потом поднимает глаза на Ирэн. Та пожимает плечами в шутливом недоумении.

— Он не поместился в сейф, — говорит Ирэн, скривив губы, и Шерлок усмехается в ответ. — Успокойся...

Она обворожительно улыбается и ставит переноску на кровать. Шерлок машинально заглядывает внутрь и видит спящего пятимесячного младенца.

— Это ненадолго. Не больше месяца, — поясняет она подробности и так уже известных ему обстоятельств.

С чего Ирэн вообще взяла, что он согласится?

— Тебе следовало залечь на дно и не высовываться, — сухо напоминает Шерлок, стараясь игнорировать младенца, находящегося в пугающей близости от него.

— Я так и делаю, — она насмешливо вздергивает брови. — И, мне кажется, без ребенка будет проще исчезнуть в случае непредвиденной ситуации.

Он ничего не отвечает: стоит ему открыть рот — и все сказанное будет использовано против него. Кроме, разве что, вопроса...

— Почему? — задумчиво спрашивает Шерлок.

— А где еще он будет в большей безопасности? Парадоксально, но факт, — Ирэн улыбается, садится на край кровати и, склонившись над переноской, осторожно проводит указательным пальцем по щеке спящего младенца. В ее жестком, как всегда, взгляде можно заметить мягкий проблеск чего-то совершенно нового и неожиданного — привязанности.

Сквозь тонкую ткань простыни Шерлок чувствует теплое прикосновение ее ноги к своему бедру. Легкое, почти неуловимое касание провоцирует иррациональные реакции и вызывает воспоминания о близости ее разгоряченного тела тогда, больше года назад. Затем в памяти, помимо его воли, всплывают воспоминания о прикосновениях ее ладоней к его коже, о том, как его руки скользили по очертаниям ее фигуры, изучая их в мельчайших подробностях.

Он чувствует подспудное раздражение: ему хочется курить от одной мысли об этом.

Ирэн замечает его реакцию, видит все по его взгляду и выражению лица, снова довольно улыбается, пристально глядя ему в глаза, и Шерлок чувствует, как у него учащается сердцебиение. А ведь она его даже не коснулась, просто сидит рядом и смотрит. Он осторожно, почти нерешительно касается ее руки и чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев, проводя ими вверх по ее бледной коже. Ирэн глубоко вздыхает, и этот тихий вздох в темноте комнаты будит в нем примитивные желания, которых он никогда не испытывал до встречи с ней.

Он вспоминает вкус ее кожи, которой касался губами, вспоминает, как ее ногти впивались в спину, вызывая неожиданную смесь боли и удовольствия — и чувствует острое желание испытать все это снова. И понимает по взгляду Ирэн, что она тоже не отказалась бы многое повторить.

Но они, конечно, не станут этого делать. Не сейчас. Хотя бы потому, что на его кровати стоит переноска с младенцем. Шерлок снова смотрит на него, внимательно изучая черты лица. Не может быть никаких сомнений: это, определенно, их с Ирэн ребенок. Волосы уже начали темнеть — конечно, этого следовало ожидать, учитывая, что оба родителя темноволосые. Ему вдруг становится по-настоящему любопытно взглянуть, как рецессивный ген светлых глаз, который есть у них обоих, проявился у младенца. Ирэн писала, что цвет глаз — его, но Шерлоку все же интересно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, и почти не удивляется своему ответу. — Месяц. Или в сейф его засуну я.

Она опять улыбается, наклоняется ниже и касается губами его губ.


	4. Chapter 4

Джон слышит скрипку еще у дверей квартиры. Зайдя внутрь, он может различить звуки более отчетливо. Это протяжная мелодия, но, к счастью, не настолько тоскливая, как те, что играет Шерлок, когда на него нападает хандра. Он поднимается по лестнице, твердо решив, что не позволит Шерлоку испортить себе настроение, потому что после прошедшей ночи он чувствует себя чертовски хорошо, и никакие выходки соседа не смогут изменить его состояние. 

Он открывает дверь с непоколебимой убежденностью в этом — и остолбенело замирает на пороге, не в силах что-либо сказать или сделать.

Ребенок.

У них в гостиной ребенок. Он лежит в переноске, довольно дорогой с виду, стоящей на столе рядом с закрытым ноутбуком, а Шерлок, одетый в халат, расхаживает по квартире взад-вперед, играя на скрипке, с совершенно равнодушным выражением лица. Он сразу замечает Джона, но удостаивает его лишь короткого взгляда, продолжая игнорировать все, кроме своего инструмента.  
— Шер... лок... — наконец слабым голосом произносит Джон, сделав несколько шагов к столу.

— Ниро, — коротко и буднично сообщает детектив, продолжая играть.

Вообще-то, это Джон понял и сам. Но, кажется, большего от Шерлока сейчас добиться не удастся, так что Джон подходит к столу, чтобы взглянуть на ребенка. Глаза ему действительно достались от отца — это первое, что замечает Джон: льдисто-голубой взгляд, устремленный на него, почти ничего не выражает, впрочем, это нормально для детей его возраста. Волосы у младенца каштановые: младенческий пушок уже начал темнеть, но все еще очень тонкий и мягкий, что, опять же, типично для младенцев.

Мальчику пять месяцев, если Джона не подводят арифметические и медицинские знания. Значит, он уже умеет сидеть, совершать простейшие манипуляции с предметами и еще несколько вещей, про которые Джон не помнит. Он давно не читал ничего о младенцах, но он, в конце концов, и не педиатр.

В общем-то, ребенок очень милый, и Джон улыбается, как любой нормальный человек, когда на него с интересом смотрит младенец. Ниро беззубо улыбается в ответ, Джон хихикает и протягивает руку, осторожно дотрагивается до него, желая убедиться, что он настоящий, поскольку это все еще выглядит слишком бредовым, чтобы быть правдой. Однако младенец и правда реален, и даже с любопытством хватается за его руку, и Джон ловит себя на параноидальном ощущении, что ребенок анализирует его.

Взглянув на них, Шерлок плавно завершает мелодию и на секунду напряженно застывает, внимательно наблюдая за младенцем. Потом с облегчением выдыхает, и Джон озадаченно смотрит на него.

— Его весьма непросто успокоить, когда он начинает плакать, — поясняет Шерлок. — Даже миссис Хадсон не смогла ничего сделать. А вот скрипка помогает как нельзя лучше.

— Миссис Хадсон знает об... этом? — спрашивает Джон и чувствует, что у него звенит в ушах.

— Естественно. Она пришла, когда услышала, как он плачет, — морщится Шерлок.

— А она знает, что это... что ты... — у Джона отчего-то не поворачивается язык произнести фразу до конца, но он надеется, что Шерлок сможет уловить смысл.

— Я ей не говорил, — Шерлок пожимает плечами и откладывает скрипку в сторону. — Но, возможно, она знает. Миссис Хадсон довольно сообразительна. В некоторых вопросах, — сколь бы необычно ни звучал комплимент из уст Шерлока (ну, или полкомплимента), это чистая правда: некоторые вещи она схватывает на лету.

Через секунду раздается стук в дверь и знакомый голос, и в комнату робко заглядывает миссис Хадсон, словно почувствовав, что о ней зашла речь.

— Шерлок, у меня есть кроватка, оставшаяся от внука, могу принести ее сюда. Младенцу нужна приличная постель.

Шерлок озадаченно хмурится.

— Ребенок здесь всего на месяц, — говорит он так, будто это коренным образом меняет дело, и Джон вздыхает, переглянувшись с миссис Хадсон.

— Даже если он здесь всего на день, ему нужно нормально спать, — решительно возражает она.

Спустя полчаса Ниро размещают в кроватке возле окна, но не слишком близко к нему — место выбрано исходя из материнского опыта миссис Хадсон. Шерлок не возражает и не принимает участия. Он сидит за столом, разглядывая что-то в микроскоп, и периодически отвечает на SMS-сообщения: видимо, Лестрейду снова требуется помощь в каком-то деле.

Глядя на младенца, начинающего засыпать, Джон думает о том, что Шерлока все это, похоже, совершенно не волнует, но в то же время... он кажется другим. Совсем чуть-чуть. Иногда он смотрит на кроватку, и когда играл на скрипке, чтобы успокоить ребенка, на его лице иногда проскальзывали какие-то эмоции.

Джон берет ребенка на руки, все еще удивляясь его существованию, но даже не пытается об этом размышлять, все равно не имеет смысла. Какое странное имя — Ниро...

— Ниро — а фамилия? — спрашивает он, обернувшись к Шерлоку.

Тот отодвигается от микроскопа и поднимает взгляд.

— Адлер или Стивенс, полагаю. Или еще что-то вымышленное.

— Значит, не Холмс? — спрашивает Джон. Шерлок отвечает снисходительным взглядом.

— Конечно нет. Она бы все равно этого не захотела, — добавляет он.

— Понятно, — слегка удивленно говорит Джон, глядя на ребенка. — Знаешь, он довольно милый, — сообщает он с улыбкой. — На тебя похож.

В этот раз Шерлок смотрит пристально и скептически.

— По-твоему, я милый? — настороженно спрашивает он.

— Что? Нет! — Джон понятия не имеет, как Шерлок пришел к этому умозаключению. — С чего ты взял?

— Ты сказал, он милый и похож на меня.

— Да. _Помимо_ того, что он милый, он _также_ похож на тебя. Я бы скорее назвал милой Ирэн Адлер, да и то с натяжкой. Она не из тех, кого можно счесть милым.

— Если я не милый и она тоже — тогда как может быть милым наш ребенок? — уточняет Шерлок, и Джон не понимает, это все еще логическое рассуждение или уже открытая насмешка над ним, и раздраженно скрипит зубами.

— Все младенцы милые. Согласно общепринятому мнению. Боже, мне действительно жаль Ирэн, — вздыхает он. — Если ребенок и правда похож на тебя, ее ждет настоящий ад, когда он подрастет.

В комнате воцаряется тишина, и Ниро окончательно засыпает. На мгновение задумавшись, Джон говорит:

— Хорошая. Та колыбельная, что ты ему играл. Она твоя?

— Да, — Шерлок снова утыкается в окуляры.

— Хорошая, — повторяет Джон свой комплимент. — Как ты ее назвал?

Шерлок поднимает глаза и усмехается.

— Рим в огне.


	5. Chapter 5

В один прекрасный день к ним заходит Майкрофт. Когда Джон открывает дверь и видит его на пороге, то с трудом подавляет желание тут же захлопнуть ее обратно, прямо у Майкрофта перед носом, поскорее выпрыгнуть в окно и бежать со всех ног, чтобы к тому моменту, как разразится катастрофа, оказаться как можно дальше.

— Джон, — Майкрофт улыбается своей дежурной улыбкой, в которой нет ни грамма дружелюбия, и проходит внутрь. Джон все еще стоит в оцепенении и даже не пытается его остановить. Впрочем, у него бы все равно не получилось: что он может предпринять против смертоносного зонтика?

— Здрасьте, — все же выдавливает Джон, закрыв дверь и поднимаясь вслед за Майкрофтом в квартиру.

Старший Холмс резко останавливается посреди комнаты, заметив кроватку и своего брата, сидящего возле нее посреди горы бумаг, связанных с его нынешним делом. Майкрофт уже проанализировал окружающую обстановку так же внимательно, как это делает Шерлок, но пока не стал подробно изучать младенца. Вместо этого его взгляд останавливается на младшем брате.

— Что это? — Майкрофт поднимает зонт, указывая им на кроватку.

— Я думал, мамуля рассказывала тебе, откуда берутся дети, — безразличным тоном отвечает Шерлок, продолжая копаться в бумагах.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Майкрофт подходит к кроватке, чтобы взглянуть на ребенка, и Джон видит, как на его лице на секунду отражаются потрясение и неверие.

— Что ж, это неожиданный поворот событий... — Майкрофт было оборачивается, чтобы отпустить саркастическое замечание в адрес брата, но внезапно что-то привлекает его внимание. Он тут же протягивает руку к младенцу, касается пальцем лба, проводит до бровей и вниз, к линии скул, и его лицо искажается ужасом, гневом и ненавистью.

— Нет... — произносит он, осознав, кто именно является матерью ребенка. — Нет. Как можно быть таким идиотом? — он в ярости смотрит на Шерлока.

Ниро принимается хныкать – напуганный чужим прикосновением и повышенным голосом, он готов вот-вот расплакаться Джон, возмущенный тем, что Майкрофт посмел потревожить ребенка, уже хочет сделать ему замечание, но Шерлок успевает первым. В своей неподражаемой манере, разумеется.

— Майкрофт! — шипит он, торопливо хватаясь за скрипку. — Прекрати. Если он начинает плакать, то не затыкается по нескольку часов кряду, а мне нужно работать.

Майкрофт моргает и, когда он отдергивает руку, на его лице возникает некое подобие человеческих эмоций. Он, похоже, совсем не хотел пугать младенца.

— Шерлок, — наконец говорит он. — Что это?

Шерлок в ответ лишь усмехается и принимается играть на скрипке рождественский гимн «Что это за дитя?».* Майкрофт хмурится и неодобрительно качает головой.

— Очень смешная шутка. Так значит, это было непорочное зачатие? — интересуется он, и Шерлок вздрагивает, как тогда, в Букингемском дворце, но тут же возвращает самообладание и откладывает скрипку в сторону.

— Нет.

«Кажется, Майкрофт неплохо справляется», — думает Джон, глядя на старшего Холмса, сидящего в кресле и глубоко погруженного в раздумья, покуда Шерлок его полностью игнорирует. Действительно неплохо, если представить, как еще он мог бы отреагировать на новость о том, что его брат умудрился скрестить их фамильные гены с генами женщины, которую Майкрофт откровенно ненавидит.

Джон заваривает чай. Банальный, но действенный способ справиться со стрессом. Майкрофт берет чашку и подходит к кроватке, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на ребенка.

— Что ж, Шерлок, мои поздравления, — сухо и саркастически говорит он. — Это определенно расстроит Мамулю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * What child is this? — на русский название обычно переводится как Что за дитя?


	6. Chapter 6

Мамуля остается в неведении.

Шерлок прекрасно знает, что Майкрофт никогда не решится сообщить ей настолько важные новости, а он сам совершенно не собирается заводить разговор о том, что стал отцом вероятно самого умного ребенка десятилетия.

Или даже столетия, думает Шерлок, глядя на фото, присланное Ирэн. Она делает подобное впервые: кажется, это в некотором роде моральная компенсация за то, что они не приезжали уже десять месяцев. Ниро выглядит очень серьезным, он смотрит прямо в камеру без тени улыбки на лице. Шерлок тоже никогда не улыбается на фотографиях. Ребенку всего год и четыре месяца, но он уже усвоил принципы игры в «Ханойские башни» и может решить головоломку за пятьдесят ходов, при тридцати одном минимально возможном. У него также высокая устойчивость внимания: Ниро способен концентрироваться на одном действии около получаса, что заметно выше средних показателей для его возраста. Кроме того, он уверенно ходит и может нарисовать кружочек. Ничего другого Шерлок, разумеется, и не ожидал...

Теплое щекочущее чувство в груди, которое он не берется точно определить, заставляет его нахмуриться. Одно можно сказать точно: это чувство, эмоция, и она, несомненно, связана с Ирэн и Ниро. И вызвана достижениями ребенка, которого они произвели на свет.

Если вдуматься, это довольно интересный эксперимент. Они с Ирэн — носители исключительно ценного генетического материала, и совмещение их интеллектов может дать впечатляющие результаты. По крайней мере, так он старается рассуждать, когда думает о Ниро. Но почему-то, по причинам, которые он предпочитает не называть, он все реже и реже воспринимает его исключительно как незапланированный эксперимент.

Услышав, что Джон, стоящий у него за спиной, отходит от окна, в которое смотрел секунду назад, Шерлок порывается захлопнуть ноутбук, чтобы его не застукали за разглядыванием фотографии Ниро. Но это было бы тщетное усилие: у Джона хорошее зрение, и он наверняка заметил фото, едва повернулся к столу.

— О, это Ниро? — радостно интересуется Джон, подходя поближе и бесцеремонно заглядывая Шерлоку через плечо.

— Разумеется.

— Он милый, — улыбается Джон.

— Снова ты со своим «милым»? — хмыкает Шерлок и закрывает ноутбук. Он достаточно насмотрелся.

— Сколько ему сейчас? Год и четыре? — быстро подсчитывает Джон. — Славный. Очень... славный. И вправду очень на тебя похож, на самом деле, — чересчур многословно сообщает он. Шерлок молчит, и он чувствует необходимость добавить что-то еще. — Он уже разговаривает?

— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок. Месяц назад Ирэн писала, что Ниро не горит желанием разговаривать и даже еще не сказал первое слово. Особенность, периодически встречающаяся у детей с высоким уровнем интеллекта.

Джон удивляется - он определенно не изучал этот вопрос.

— Не разговаривает? Странно...

— Почему? — равнодушно интересуется Шерлок.

— Да нет, просто... — Джон замолкает и задумчиво чешет затылок. — В общем, понимаешь, ты... и Ирэн... в общем, когда он месяц жил здесь, я был почти готов к тому, что он заговорит связными предложениями, — он усмехается.

— Многие дети начинают говорить только в возрасте двух лет, — отвечает Шерлок. Джон снова усмехается, Шерлок непонимающе хмурится и озадаченно спрашивает: — Что?

— Хм, нет, ничего, — Джон откашливается и усмехается опять. — Просто никогда не думал, что ты станешь экспертом по интеллектуальному развитию детей.

— Ну а я никогда не думал, что стану отцом. Жизнь полна мелких неожиданностей, — саркастически говорит Шерлок, вставая из-за стола и направляясь на кухню налить себе чаю.

Джон улыбается, качает головой и открывает ноутбук, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на фотографию Ниро. Малыш и вправду поразительно похож на отца, хотя черты, доставшиеся ему от матери, тоже нетрудно различить. Джон замечает, что черные кудри мальчика уложены так же, как у Шерлока, и ухмыляется, оценив шутку Ирэн. Ребенок, разумеется, унаследовал от обоих родителей высокие скулы и раздражающе пронзительный взгляд светлых глаз. Широко расставленных, больших и... бесстрастных. Практически бесстрастных.

Несмотря на потрясение и периодические вспышки паники, Джон был по-настоящему рад, когда Ниро месяц жил у них. Это было неожиданно, но все-таки хорошо. Плакал ребенок не слишком часто, хотя если уж начинал, успокоить его можно было только с помощью скрипки. Или нескольких капель водки, которую Шерлок однажды тайком подлил в бутылочку. Когда Джон это обнаружил, он чуть не оторвал своему восхитительно безмозглому другу голову.

Чаще всего за маленьким Ниро присматривала миссис Хадсон, а Джон помогал по мере сил. Шерлок тоже пытался, но после нескольких особенно прискорбных случаев родительской некомпетентности миссис Хадсон почла за лучшее избавить его от большинства отцовских обязанностей.

_И все же..._

Все же Шерлоку было не все равно. Он никогда не признавался вслух, но Джон помнит те почти неуловимые приметы, удивительные случаи — незначительные, но удивительные. Он помнит, как встал среди ночи и замер в дверях гостиной в надежде остаться незамеченным, увидев Шерлока, стоящего возле кроватки и разглядывающего спящего младенца. Он стоял так целых десять минут, а может и дольше: когда Джон тихо поднялся обратно в свою комнату, Шерлок все еще был там. И потом еще несколько раз, проснувшись ночью, он видел, как Шерлок стоит у кроватки, глядя на ребенка одновременно расслабленно и сосредоточенно.

Однажды, лишь однажды он видел, как его друг медленно протянул руку — так медленно, что казалось, будто он вовсе не двигается — и Джон задержал дыхание, на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение решив, что сейчас Шерлок позволит себе... _нежность _. Коснется ребенка, погладит его. Но этого не случилось: ладонь замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от головки младенца, задержавшись в этом положении на несколько секунд.__

__О, да, Шерлоку Холмсу не все равно, думает Джон, вспоминая о тех минутах. Ему не все равно, и не важно, что он никогда в этом не признается._ _


	7. Chapter 7

Ирэн время от времени приезжает. Иногда вместе с Ниро, иногда одна. Всегда неожиданно, но каждый раз именно в те дни, когда Шерлок не собирается никуда надолго отлучаться. Джон понятия не имеет, как ей это удается.

Когда Ниро исполняется два, его неожиданно прорывает, и он начинает говорить, поражая огромным для своего возраста словарным запасом. Шерлок совершенно не удивляется этому, но Джон прекрасно видит, насколько он доволен. В тот их приезд, к несчастью для Ирэн, Шерлок успевает научить Ниро слову «скучно».

А два месяца спустя случаются Рейхенбахские события. Джон потрясен и раздавлен. Картина падения Шерлока, разбивающегося об асфальт, стоит перед глазами во сне и наяву. Он будто снова слышит хруст ломающихся костей и хриплый, дрожащий голос Шерлока, которым тот произносил свою последнюю просьбу. Единственную в которой Джон, знай он заранее, смог бы отказать своему другу. Он не хотел этого видеть и не хочет об этом помнить.

Ирэн приезжает на похороны. Людей немного, Майкрофт произносит короткую надгробную речь. Появляется на середине и встает позади всех, но Майкрофт пристально смотрит на нее до самого окончания своего монолога. И на ребенка, которого она держит на руках.

Джон тоже долго смотрит на Ирэн, хочет подойти, сказать что-нибудь — и не может. Просто не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он много чего не в состоянии делать после смерти Шерлока. И только Мэри по-настоящему понимает, каково ему. Так что он не подходит к Ирэн, просто стоит и смотрит. И знает, что не сможет опустить глаза чуть ниже и посмотреть на спящего ребенка. Потому что не сможет этого вынести. Ирэн на секунду встречается с ним взглядом, спокойным и бесстрастным, как всегда. А потом уходит. И хотя они не сказали друг другу ни слова, Джон чувствует, что все необходимое было высказано.

Год спустя внезапно выясняется, что Шерлок жив. Джон хочет убить и обнять его одновременно, и в итоге, когда он приходит в себя после второго в жизни обморока, все заканчивается поистине удушающими объятиями и ударом в челюсть. Его лучший друг теперь выглядит еще худее, чем обычно, но намного сильнее и самоувереннее, чем когда-либо. Он скупо упоминает о помощи Ирэн в уничтожении преступной сети Мориарти, из чего Джон делает вывод, что ее роль в этом деле была намного больше, чем Шерлок готов признать.

Ирэн снова начинает приезжать к ним. Чаще, чем раньше, и задерживается подолгу. Шерлок не возражает. Он играет с Ниро в развивающие игры (заявляя, что делает это в экспериментальных целях, но кого он пытается обмануть, с такой-то улыбкой и взглядом?), и Джон не может удержаться от того, чтобы в очередной раз поддеть его насчет «бесчувственности».

Джону нравится, когда она приезжает, хотя он так и не смог до конца к ней привыкнуть — Ирэн все еще слегка пугает его, она так же свободна, независима и умна, как раньше, к тому же теперь, когда организация Мориарти перестала существовать, ей не нужно притворяться мертвой. Джон любит вспоминать многие из этих визитов — Ниро ему как племянник, тем более что его настоящий дядя не слишком соответствует общепринятым представлениям об этой роли — но самый последний, несомненно, стал самым запоминающимся...


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок не может сдержать усмешку: Джон хочет жениться. Какое неожиданное решение...

Он даже не пробовал интересоваться, зачем, поскольку все ограничилось бы совершенно нелогичными объяснениями с выражением лица «ты-ничего-не-понимаешь-в-эмоциях». Но, в самом деле: прошло целых четыре года, и вот теперь они вдруг решили заключить брак. Это не имеет никакого смысла.

А Шерлок согласился стать шафером. И не очень понимает, почему. Ладно, потому что Джон его попросил, он любит своего друга и пытается был милым и покладистым. Но с тех пор как он дал свое согласие четыре месяца назад, Шерлок с каждым днем все сильнее жалеет об этом: надевать пафосный костюм, держать кольца, организовывать всякую ерунду... далеко не лучшие способы скрасить досуг, с его точки зрения. Но он смиряется, поскольку Джон его друг.

И вот наступает день свадьбы. Шерлок только что забрал костюм из химчистки, а Джон в своей прежней комнате пытается завязать ботинки, что, учитывая нервный припадок — уже восьмой по счету — может занять добрых минут десять.

— Зачем люди женятся? — вопрошает Шерлок в пространство, прекрасно зная, что Ирэн его услышит. Она, конечно, тоже здесь. Взяла с собой Ниро, и теперь вносит завершающие штрихи в его праздничный наряд. Шерлоку даже любопытно, что получится в итоге.

— Я думала об этом, — отвечает Ирэн, вплывая в комнату с самоуверенным и беззаботным видом и на ходу вставляя сережку в ухо. — И выяснила причину: они женятся, потому что им сделали предложение.

— О, перестань, ты не будешь жениться только потому, что тебе предложили... — фыркает Шерлок.

— Ну, мне никто не предлагал, — ее ярко-красные губы кривятся в усмешке.

— Правда? — ему трудно в это поверить.

— Видишь ли, брак — это сентиментально, а я не привлекаю сентиментальных людей, — Ирэн бросает в его сторону острый и ехидный взгляд, и Шерлок усмехается, отдав должное ее остроумному замечанию.

— Разумеется, нет, — он тоже смотрит на нее, чувствуя ток, пробегающий между ними, когда их взгляды встречаются, и, странным образом, наслаждается этим нарастающим напряжением, интеллектуально и физически.

Ирэн садится на диван рядом с ним, кокетливо закинув ногу на ногу и будто случайно задев коленом его бедро, и Шерлок чувствует, что его тянет к ней, словно магнитом. Ирэн смотрит внимательно, пронзительно и выжидающе. И Шерлок знает, что при взгляде на него она чувствует то же самое, что и он при взгляде на нее.

Как и всякий раз, когда безмолвное напряжение между ними настолько нарастает, она ждет, вынуждая Шерлока первым дотронуться до нее, сидя так близко, но не касаясь его. Однажды, давно, она заставила его изменить свою точку зрения, и когда они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, влажные от пота, он был вынужден признаться себе, что унижение еще никогда не было таким приятным. И теперь он протягивает руку, касаясь ее плеча кончиками пальцев, проводит по его острому изгибу, поднимается вверх, к шее, удовлетворенно замечая, как она приоткрывает рот и закрывает глаза. Ее кожа мягкая и прохладная на ощупь, но пальцы горят от прикосновений. Шерлок не спешит, медленно подбирается к одинокому локону, слегка выбившемуся из прически, и осторожно заправляет его за ухо.

Он хочет ее поцеловать. Простое физическое желание, которое никому больше не удавалось в нем разбудить. Но он откладывает удовольствие. Позже. Когда у них будет больше времени, а взаимное притяжение станет только сильнее. Ужин вкуснее на голодный желудок, думает Шерлок и усмехается: Ирэн бы оценила каламбур. Возможно, когда-нибудь он ей расскажет.

В комнате появляется несколько угрюмый Ниро, всем своим видом выражая недовольство своей нарядной одеждой, и Шерлок изучает мальчика внимательным взглядом, хотя сегодня видел уже не раз. Его сыну четыре года, он обладает интеллектом значительно выше среднего (более чем ожидаемо) и выдающимся словарным запасом. Также — несомненно, вследствие воспитания Ирэн — он чрезвычайно самостоятелен для своего возраста, однако при этом не проявляет ни малейших признаков заброшенности. Ничего подобного, Шерлок неоднократно видел, какой нежной и заботливой бывает Ирэн по отношению к Ниро, но она, разумеется, никогда не сюсюкает с ребенком — и, честно говоря, он даже представить не может, что она будет вести себя подобным образом. 

— Мне не нравится костюм, — сердито жалуется Ниро, усевшись на диван рядом с Шерлоком.

— Это вряд ли будет кого-то волновать, — уведомляет он сына. — Люди считают тебя милым и хотят видеть в тебе исключительно милого ребенка.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Ниро. — Они сердятся, когда я умный.

Шерлок с полуулыбкой смотрит на Ирэн, закусившую нижнюю губу в попытке не рассмеяться. В ее взгляде плещется буйное веселье — очевидно, она только что вспомнила тот случай, который подразумевал Ниро. Нужно будет спросить ее об этом, ему интересно узнать, какое впечатление их сын производит на окружающих.

— Потому что большинство людей ошибочно считают себя высокоинтеллектуальными, — объясняет Шерлок. — И им кажется унизительным, что маленький ребенок может быть настолько умнее их.

— О, он в курсе, — Ирэн ехидно улыбается. — Вообще-то, он этим изрядно наслаждается.

— Не сомневаюсь, — с усмешкой отвечает Шерлок.

Ниро хмурится и теребит галстук. Похоже, ему не нравится, что он давит на шею, и Шерлок прекрасно его понимает — он сам не слишком любит галстуки. Так что он помогает Ниро слегка ослабить узел: Ирэн затянула его просто смертоубийственно, еще немного туже — и ребенок начал бы синеть.

— Сможешь снять его, когда на банкете во второй раз разнесут напитки, — Ирэн улыбается, нежно потрепав Ниро за подбородок, и мальчик кивает.

— Люди меньше замечают, когда пьют, — сообщает Ниро.

— Именно так, — мурлычет Ирэн и вытирает подушечкой пальца маленькое пятнышко шоколада на нижней губе Ниро.

Спустившийся в гостиную Джон являет собой воплощение нервозности и неуверенности, не зная, чем занять руки, чтобы отвлечься, и Шерлок фыркает, оценив плачевное состояние его галстука-бабочки. Ирэн встает с дивана и медленно подходит к несчастному доктору, чтобы поправить злополучный галстук. На ней красное платье с открытой спиной, и Шерлок не без удовольствия рассматривает ее безупречный позвоночник и гладкую белую кожу, упруго и мягко облегающую тонкие кости.

— Почему ты не готов? — внезапный стон Джона отвлекает его от праздного созерцания — его друг, судя по всему, заметил его присутствие только сейчас.

— Мне нужно ровно семь минут, спешить некуда, — отвечает Шерлок, пожимая плечами и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, осматривает костюм, который ему придется надеть.

— Тогда, _пожалуйста_ , пусть эти семь минут начнутся прямо сейчас, — раздраженно требует Джон. — Знаешь, я предпочел бы не опаздывать на свою _собственную свадьбу_ по твоей вине. Я проверил в интернете, на дорогах пробки.

— Кто женится в воскресенье? — вопрошает Шерлок в потолок.

— Сентиментальные люди, — отвечает Ирэн. Джон демонстративно поджимает губу.

Шерлок весело фыркает. Джон все еще побаивается Ирэн, и, похоже, это никогда не изменится. Но все же он совершенно очарован ею и в полном восторге от Ниро. А поскольку он беспокоится из-за возможного опоздания, насчет того, помнит ли он клятвы, и некоторых других моментов, противоречивые эмоции еще больше ухудшают ситуацию.

О, сегодня точно будет _весело_!


	9. Chapter 9

Пока они едут в такси, Ниро играет в тетрис на телефоне Ирэн. Получается у него паршиво, но следует принять во внимание, что ему всего четыре года, два месяца и десять дней: игровые достижения несравненно высоки для его возрастной группы. В середине четвертого уровня телефон звонит, и он немедленно оборачивается к матери, ожидая указаний.

— Сбрось, любимый, — говорит Ирэн. — Это, скорее всего, с работы, они знают, что я в отпуске две недели, так что я не обязана отвечать.

— Хм, и чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — спрашивает Джон, очевидно, желающий поболтать, чтобы отвлечься от своих переживаний.

— Она работает в рекламе, независимый эксперт, — отвечает Шерлок из угла, в который он забился. — Один из лучших, как я слышал.

— О, — Джон приподнимает брови и кивает. — Здорово. Отлично.

Ирэн усмехается.

— Я знаю, что нравится людям, — говорит она и Джон кивает, на сей раз иронично и с полным пониманием.

— Да. Разумеется.

В машине воцаряется тишина, и Шерлоку становится невыносимо скучно. Он пытается развлечься, анализируя людей на улице и проезжающие автомобили. Скучно. Но тут Джон, сидящий на переднем сидении, неожиданно кидается к нему с безумным взглядом и хватает его за лацканы пиджака, полным страха и гнева.

— Ты взял кольца? — восклицает он тоном, предвещающим ужасные пытки, через которые предстоит пройти его другу, если ответ окажется отрицательным. Шерлок с рычанием пытается высвободиться из захвата Джона.

— Да, естественно, я их взял! — рявкает он, все же сумев оттолкнуть Джона от себя.

Ирэн наблюдает за происходящим с легким удивлением, а Ниро — с любопытством. К счастью, они оба достаточно милосердны, чтобы не уточнять, что Шерлок, разумеется, взял кольца, но об их сохранности заботится Ирэн, предусмотрительно убрав их в свою сумочку. Потому что тогда Джон немедленно придушит своего шафера, а это, кажется, плохая примета...


	10. Chapter 10

Помимо родственников с обеих сторон и нескольких друзей жениха, на свадьбе присутствуют общие знакомые Шерлока и Джона. Все разгуливают по газону перед церковью, здороваются, пожимают друг другу руки, улыбаются и, в целом, пребывают в восторге от предстоящей церемонии, являющейся пережитком давнего прошлого.

Миссис Хадсон, естественно, приглашена, и, стоя неподалеку, бурно изливает Джону свои эмоции. Лестрейд тоже должен появиться с минуты на минуту. И еще здесь Майкрофт, которого Джон пригласил, по его собственным словам, из вежливости.

Его старший брат стоит у ворот и смотрит на них, а Шерлок старательно делает вид, что не обращает на него никакого внимания. Ирэн тоже его заметила, и ее глаза лучатся довольством и дерзостью. Она наклоняется, подхватывает Ниро на руки, усадив ребенка так, чтобы можно было держать его одной рукой, и, бросив в сторону Майкрофта короткий взгляд, нежно кладет свободную руку Шерлоку на грудь. Старший Холмс кривится и отворачивается.

Шерлок сдерживает усмешку: понятно, почему Ирэн так нравится мучить его брата, но лично ему совершенно все равно. Он просит отдать ему кольца и отправляется к Джону, оставив Майкрофта на милость Ирэн, если ей вдруг захочется поиздеваться над ним еще немного.

Джон все еще нервничает, но общение с людьми неплохо помогает справиться с беспокойством. Он чувствует огромное облегчение, когда Шерлок показывает ему кольца, совершенно целые и невредимые: все это время его преследовала навязчивая мысль, что его друг как-нибудь умудрится их потерять. Шерлок не говорит ни слова, но его присутствие само по себе успокаивает Джона, и тот улыбается в ответ на его взгляд: хотя Шерлок вряд ли станет рассыпаться в поздравлениях, Джон прекрасно видит, что тот за него рад.

— Удачи, — говорит Шерлок с полуусмешкой, и Джон с глубоким вздохом убирает маленькую коробочку с кольцами в карман.

— Спасибо...

Секунду спустя рядом с ними возникает темпераментная и любвеобильная тетушка Джона, от которой Шерлок, увы, не успевает вовремя спастись бегством. Джон давится смехом: Шерлок откровенно напуган поведением женщины, которая, увидев его впервые в жизни, тут же набрасывается с объятьями и расцеловывает в обе щеки, просто потому, что это друг Джона. Получив порцию пылкого внимания тетушки Миры, Шерлок стремительно ретируется. До Джона тут же доносится громкий язвительный хохот Ирэн Адлер, и он ехидно ухмыляется.

Лестрейд появляется несколько секунд спустя, едва разминувшись с тетей Мирой. Он выглядит слегка уставшим — похоже, развод влияет на него не лучшим образом — но искренне улыбается Джону, пожимая ему руку. Джон очень благодарен инспектору за то, что он смог приехать: учитывая его нынешнее положение, он вряд ли пребывает в восторге от идеи брака как таковой.

— Мои наилучшие пожелания, Джон, — улыбается Лестрейд.

— Спасибо, спасибо, что приехал.

— Как я мог это пропустить? Не каждый день доведется увидеть Шерлока в роли шафера, — с усмешкой говорит Лестрейд, и Джон смеется в ответ. — На твоем месте я бы всерьез беспокоился насчет его торжественной речи. Бог знает, что ему взбредет в голову наговорить.

Джон улыбается и кивает. Лестрейд озирается по сторонам, словно выискивая что-то взглядом, и Джон точно знает, что именно. Инспектор еще не видел Ниро, только слышал, что Шерлок умудрился произвести на свет потомство, и теперь его раздирает любопытство. Лестрейд замечает взгляд Джона и смущенно улыбается.

— Ладно, не буду врать, мне любопытно, — сознается он. — Где ребенок?

— Не вижу его, — Джон смотрит по сторонам, но Ниро куда-то подевался, как и Шерлок. — Но вон там стоит его мать.

Он кивает в сторону Ирэн, которая о чем-то мило болтает с одной из двоюродных сестер Мэри.

Брови Лестрейда уползают чуть ли не на затылок, пока он разглядывает женщину, стоящую в нескольких метрах от него. Он оборачивается к Джону, словно желая удостовериться, что не ошибся и смотрит на нужного человека. Джон молча кивает, и Лестрейд коротко вздыхает.

— Ну и где в мире справедливость, если Шерлоку Холмсу досталось это, а мне — моя неверная жена? — вопрошает он с печальной усмешкой. Джон хихикает.

— О, поверь мне, они друг друга стоят, — говорит он. — Оба — раздражающе умные высокомерные манипуляторы, которые постоянно пытаются переиграть друг друга. Можно было бы сказать, что они предназначены друг другу свыше, если бы хоть один из них верил в подобные вещи.

А через мгновение сердце Джона замирает — его будущая жена выходит из машины своей матери, только что остановившейся у церкви. И все волнение волшебным образом испаряется.


	11. Chapter 11

Свадебная церемония получилась довольно милой — для тех, кому нравятся подобные вещи, конечно — думает Ирэн, выходя из церкви в толпе прочих гостей, желающих счастья новобрачным. Шерлок куда-то делся — вероятно, скрывается от не в меру активных женщин, а Ниро играет с маленькой кузиной Джона, с которой только что познакомился. Она не боится, что ребенок потеряется: территория огорожена, а Ниро — умный мальчик, как и его папа, и всегда сможет найти ее.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, она замечает Майкрофта Холмса, сидящего на скамейке неподалеку, с неизменным зонтом в руках. Он в кои-то веки не избегает ее взгляда. Кажется, сейчас вполне подходящий случай, чтобы сказать ему кое-что, что ему стоит знать уже давно. Она неторопливым шагом направляется к Майкрофту и садится на скамейку рядом с ним. Он напряженно замирает, но не собирается вставать и уходить.

— Хорошая церемония, — беззаботно сообщает Ирэн, обернувшись к старшему брату своего мужчины. — Джон счастлив.

Тот медленно кивает, глядя на людей, толпящихся возле церкви. И вдруг застывает, почти испуганно, и ей не нужно смотреть в ту сторону, чтобы понять, что он заметил Ниро. Она вздыхает, положив ногу на ногу и бросив на старшего Холмса короткий взгляд.

— Вам нужно примириться с самим собой, мистер Холмс, — сообщает Ирэн, и он наконец-то оборачивается в ее сторону.

— Прошу прощения?

Она мягко улыбается, взглянув на сына, который стоит рядом со своим отцом и о чем-то с ним разговаривает. Шерлок, определенно, еще не успел понять, что, поскольку он не женщина, наличие ребенка отнюдь не поможет ему избавиться от нежелательного внимания, скорее наоборот. Женщины слетаются на мужчин с детьми, как пчелы на мед. Обратное неверно.

— Думать, что я лишила вашего младшего брата невинности только для того, чтобы подобраться к вам, несколько эгоцентрично, вы не находите? — интересуется она у Майкрофта, и тот хмурится. — Знаете, Шерлок все-таки смог запомнить, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца... возможно, вам пора понять, что она не вращается вокруг вас.

— К чему вы клоните, мисс Адлер? — раздраженно спрашивает старший Холмс, постукивая пальцами по рукоятке зонта.

— Ни к чему конкретному, — насмешливо воркует она. — Лишь к тому, что не имею никакого желания быть вашим заклятым врагом. А сердце вашего брата находится в полнейшей безопасности. Мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем, что оно у него есть.

Майкрофт Холмс задумчиво смотрит на Ирэн, анализирует, и она позволяет ему это, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда он сам решит продолжить разговор. Но он оттягивает этот момент, медленно достает из кармана сигареты — пачка полная, все еще запечатанная, но, учитывая царапины, куплена давно, видимо, как средство психологической защиты. И, судя по ногтям мистера Холмса и этой пачке, из-за Ирэн он только что решил выкурить первую сигарету за последние несколько месяцев.

Он предлагает ей закурить, но она отрицательно качает головой, с сочувствием глядя на него.

— Я никогда не курила много, и окончательно бросила, узнав, что беременна. Как вам кажется, какая я мать?

— Весьма нестандартная, — хмыкает Холмс, прикуривая сигарету. Хорошая дорогая марка. — Сердце моего брата в безопасности... 

Он задумчиво затягивается.

— По крайней мере, с моей стороны ему ничего не угрожает. Уверяю вас, что не намереваюсь разбивать эту милую вещицу, — мурлычет Ирэн.

— Любопытно. Вы только что сказали, что любите моего брата? — бесцеремонно спрашивает Майкрофт.

— Любовь — дурацкое слово, мистер Холмс, — сообщает Ирэн с улыбкой. Она выдерживает паузу, прежде чем подняться с места, дав ему время уложить сказанное в голове. — Что ж, я рада, что мы побеседовали, мистер Холмс... хотя, пожалуй, уместнее было бы называть вас «дядя Майкрофт», — усмехается она. — Я немного поживу у Шерлока — Джон уезжает в свадебное путешествие, и вашему брату не помешает кто-нибудь, кто будет помогать ему в расследованиях и следить, чтобы его не убили. Заглядывайте в любое время.

Ирэн не может не поиздеваться над ним еще немного и, перед тем как уйти, дружески похлопывает его по плечу.

Она неторопливо идет к Шерлоку — ее невероятно, зверски умный мужчина стоит вдалеке от толпы и чертовски сексуально выглядит в своем костюме. Она подходит сзади и легко касается его руки, остановившись рядом.

— Что ты ему сказала? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок, даже не взглянув в сторону Майкрофта. Вместо этого он внимательно наблюдает за сыном, играющим с другими детьми. — В последний раз такое лицо у него было, когда он узнал, что ты — мать Ниро.

— О, мы всего лишь поговорили о паре вещей, которые давно следовало обсудить, дорогой... — мурлычет она. — Просто поставила его в известность, что мир вовсе не обязательно вращается вокруг него...

— Конечно, нет, он вращается вокруг Солнца, — с убийственной серьезностью сообщает Шерлок. его выдает только блеск в глазах и короткий взгляд в сторону Джона. Ирэн хихикает, Шерлок оборачивается к ней, и она с удовольствием замечает краткий проблеск желания в его холодных голубых глазах.

Они молча наблюдают за Джоном и Мэри, которые общаются с гостями, улыбаясь и принимая нескончаемые поздравления. Потом все собираются вокруг Мэри, чтобы поучаствовать в дурацкой традиции бросания букета, и Ирэн фыркает, краем глаза заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Шерлока в свою сторону.

— Не волнуйся, дорогой, я не помчусь его ловить, я не настолько жестока к тебе, — говорит она. В ответ Шерлок издает невнятный звук, нечто среднее между смешком и благодарным хмыканьем.

Мэри улыбается кузине Джона, которая поймала букет, а Гарри (сестра-алкоголичка Джона, Ирэн не составляет труда вычислить это) с мрачным видом стоит поодаль.

— Кстати, ты соврала, — ее кожа покрывается мурашками, когда Шерлок наклоняется и шепчет ей в ухо, обдавая шею теплым дыханием.

— Да? — Ирэн не отрывает взгляда от счастливых молодоженов. — Когда? Прости, ты не мог бы говорить конкретнее?

— Тебе предлагали выйти замуж однажды, — на этот раз она оборачивается к нему. Шерлок изучает ее взглядом, который сейчас можно назвать «холодным» разве что за цвет глаз: в нем плещется эмоция, сильная, глубокая, почти необузданная, и... неужели? Возможно, даже тень бессознательной ревности.

Потому что он, конечно же, прав, ужасный человек.

— Действительно, — соглашается она с едва заметной улыбкой. — Годфри Нортон, молодой привлекательный юрист, однажды сделал мне предложение.

— И?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я отказала, — Ирэн закатывает глаза. — Он был сентиментальным. До такой степени, чтобы не заметить, что я — совершенно не была.

Шерлок размышляет над ее словами. Это чистая правда: сентиментальные люди нередко ошибочно полагают, что объект их чувств обладает аналогичным свойством. Он смотрит на Ирэн, позволяя этим удивительно точным словам звучать в сознании, и ему кажется, что еще никогда она не была настолько красивой, как в эту минуту.

Наконец он позволяет себе поддаться желанию, весь день маячащему на краю сознания, и целует ее. Медленно, чувственно, долго, и плевать, что Майкрофт на них смотрит. Он проводит ладонями вниз по ее бокам, останавливаясь на бедрах, и чувствует, как тонкие волоски на шее встают дыбом, словно от электрического разряда, когда она тихо стонет от его прикосновений.

Они отрываются друг от друга ровно в тот момент, когда Джон и Мэри садятся в празднично украшенную машину, и Шерлок вспоминает, что ему еще предстоит пережить свадебный банкет — трудность, с которой он вынужден столкнуться, будучи шафером. Они идут к другому автомобилю вместе с Ниро, подошедшим как раз вовремя — что радует Шерлока как очередное свидетельство его высокого интеллекта.

В машине, к которой, к несчастью, прилагаются очередная кузина Джона в качестве водителя и ее муж, Шерлок завидует Ирэн: роль матери позволяет ей заниматься сыном и не обращать внимания на мучительно скучную беседу.

Но вскоре Шерлок усмехается: он знает, что, каким бы убийственно унылым ни оказался предстоящий банкет, Ирэн тоже будет скучно и она с удовольствием поможет ему учинить что-нибудь неожиданное. А Джон будет слишком счастлив, чтобы жаловаться.

О да. Им предстоит веселый день.


	12. Chapter 12

Шерлок выскакивает из машины еще на ходу, словно внутри ему грозит смерть от удушья. Он чувствует язвительный взгляд Ирен, прожигающий спину, но ему все равно, почти: его интеллектуально-эстетическое чувство было безжалостно растоптано.

Двоюродная сестра Джона и ее муж, с которыми им выпало ехать, оказались чрезвычайно мерзкими болтунами — болтливыми в той веселой, птичьей манере, свойственной людям, совершенно довольным собственной глупостью и обсуждающим всё без разбору. Чем бестолковее, тем лучше. Последние тридцать семь минут и сорок три секунды воскресного дня посреди лондонской пробки прошли следующим образом: забившись в угол на заднем сидении, он прижимался лбом к прохладному стеклу, чтобы его мозг не вскипел от эталонных клише о свадьбе, счастливых воспоминаний сидящей впереди пары, баек о людях, с которыми он не был знаком, и внезапных вспышек восхищения его сыном. Ирэн откровенно веселилась, изображая заинтересованность беседой, но Шерлок так и не нашел повода посмеяться или принять участие в разговоре — и, отбросив приличия, выпрыгнул из салона, едва они въехали на парковку.

— Господи, откуда берутся идиоты? — мрачно бормочет Ирен, только что воодушевленно благодарившая супругов на все лады.

— Обычно их рожают, — ворчит он в ответ, мечтая о сигарете. Он вспоминает, что видел сигареты у Майкрофта, когда с ним разговаривала Ирен, и настолько раздражен царившей вокруг глупостью, что готов выпросить у старшего брата одну. Или даже, черт возьми, целую пачку. 

— Мам.

— Да, дорогой?

— Я иду искать Марка, — заявляет Ниро, то ли чтобы поставить ее в известность, то ли спрашивая разрешения. А Шерлок неожиданно радуется тому, что мальчик унаследовал его глаза. Это интересно и немного пугающе — видеть настолько точное повторение себя в своем потомке. 

— Иди, — Ирен не добавляет ни предостережений, ни инструкций, ни другой типичной материнской ерунды, потому что она не пригодится, а то и оскорбит их сына. В конце концов, он и так всё это знает.

Ниро уходит, мгновенно смешавшись с толпой гостей, а Шерлок действительно хочет сигарету. Где Майкрофта черти носят, когда он действительно нужен?..

— К слову об идиотах, где Джон? — спрашивает Ирен с легкой улыбкой, и он ухмыляется в ответ — Джон давно привык к такому прозвищу. В конце концов, оно подходит практически каждому.

— Вероятно, уже внутри... Ирэн?

— Да, мой дорогой? — она не смотрит на него, разглядывая вместо этого людей в толпе, завороженная их нарядами, словами и жестами, и он испытывает внезапный приступ ревности из-за того, что ее внимание адресовано не ему. Обычно, когда они вместе, оно принадлежит ему всецело (следует признать, его внимание также принадлежит только ей), и Шерлок понимает, что ему не нравятся изменения привычного порядка вещей.

— Мне скучно, — жалуется он.

— Пожалуйста, не говори эту фразу! Я провела десять часов в самолете с четырехлеткой, который ни на минуту не прекращал ныть ровно то же самое, и должна сказать, что если бы у меня и были сомнения, что он твой сын, интонация, с которой он произносил ее, меня бы полностью от них избавила.

Шерлок фыркает, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Поездка с кузиной Джона дурно сказалась на его интеллектуальном иммунитете, и теперь ему нужно какое-нибудь развлечение, чтобы восстановить силы. Он замечает блеск в глазах Ирэн, смотрящей на него. 

— Пойдем внутрь, — говорит она и поддевает его подбородок кончиком пальца. От этого по шее пробегают мурашки. — Проверим, так ли безнадежна эта вечеринка...


	13. Chapter 13

Майкрофт чувствует, что за ним наблюдают — будто что-то холодное касается затылка — и, обернувшись, натыкается взглядом на пустоту, прежде чем опустить взгляд, осознав, что рост наблюдателя скромнее, чем он интуитивно предполагал. Гораздо скромнее. 

На него смотрит пара глаз, холодных, словно лед, и таких пронзительно-голубых, что это практически невозможно выносить. На мгновение у него перехватывает дыхание. Всего одно мгновение унизительно глупой слабости, в которое он чувствует себя отброшенным на тридцать два или тридцать четыре года назад, когда на него точно так же смотрел маленький Шерлок. Но краткий миг помешательства быстро уступает место реальности, и Майкрофт замечает в лице ребенка черты, заставляющие его нахмуриться. Он видит лоб Этой Женщины, ее изгиб бровей... нос у мальчика тоже будет скорее ее, чем Шерлока. И, черт ее возьми, она уложила ему волосы так же, как обычно носит Шерлок — видимо, это кажется ей смешным. 

Он смотрит на мальчика, этого совершенно невероятного ребенка — идея о продолжении рода Холмсов оставалась совершенно абстрактной на протяжении стольких лет, что он, к своему стыду, все еще не способен в полной мере осознать, что Ниро существует. Впрочем, фамилия мальчика не Холмс, напоминает он себе с неожиданно смешанными чувствами. Но он предпочитает в них не углубляться. Чувства никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему. В случае Шерлока они привели к преднамеренному и спланированному обману брата, почти настоящему самоубийству и рождению ребенка от женщины, которую его старший брат ненавидит больше всего.

— Вы мой дядя, — это бесстрастная констатация факта, даже не начало беседы. Интересно, Шерлок или та женщина говорили мальчику, кем он ему приходится? Почему-то он так не думает.

— Да, — отвечает он, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Почему вы не приходите к нам в гости? Вам не нравится мама, но почему еще?

Майкрофт, как минимум, опешивает. Ему не часто приходится беседовать с детьми (кажется, последний раз это было в 1998 году), и вопрос действительно не из тех, на которые легко ответить. Он вообще не понимает, _как именно_ ему следует говорить с ребенком... в голове ни единой мысли касательно мальчишки, и его это пугает. Чистый лист: ни плана, ни стратегии, ни даже _идеи_. Он откашливается.

— Я не любитель ходить в гости, — отвечает он.

— Сейчас вы в гостях у Джона.

— Он пригласил меня.

— Значит, папа вас не приглашал?

 _Папа_. Ради всего святого... Слово, настолько противоречащее сути и смыслу слова «Шерлок», что он не в состоянии это осознать.

— Нет, не приглашал, — он начинает все больше уставать от этого разговора.

— Думаю, вы нравитесь моей маме.

— Что?..

— Она думает, что вы забавный. 

— Как мило.

— Я и мама какое-то время побудем у папы. Вы смогли бы прийти в гости.

— Могли бы... — рефлекторно поправляет его Майкрофт.

— Могли бы, — четырехлетний разум впитывает его замечание, словно губка.

Мальчик продолжает выжидающе смотреть на него, и в этом взгляде столько естественной силы, что впервые за всю взрослую жизнь Майкрофт чувствует: ему нужно ответить на невысказанный вопрос.

— Посмотрим, — коротко отвечает он. Ему очень хочется уйти — этот ребенок пробуждает в нем чувства, неприятные ощущения, которые он не хочет анализировать и, как следствие, поддерживать в себе. 

Мальчик кивает. А потом с потрясающим обаянием и безупречными манерами, которым он мог научиться только от матери, протягивает руку. 

— Рад был встрече с вами.

Проходит около семи секунд, прежде чем Майкрофт наконец медленно и осторожно сжимает в своей руке маленькую теплую ладошку.

Ниро улыбается.


	14. Chapter 14

— Я не большой сторонник брака.

Это, вероятно, худшее начало шаферской речи за всю историю человечества, и Джон стремительно начинает жалеть о том, что выбрал Шерлока на эту роль. Но теперь уже поздно, это чудовище стоит прямо перед ним, возвышаясь над столом, и намеревается довести начатое до конца (Господи, что еще он собирается сказать?), поэтому, если только сюда не прилетит Доктор на ТАРДИС и не отправит Джона в прошлое, ничего не поделаешь. Так что он обреченно сжимает руку своей новоиспеченной жены, пытаясь найти в этом хоть какое-то успокоение, и прикидывает, надолго ли Шерлоку хватит энтузиазма. К сожалению, Ирэн Адлер смотрит на него сияющими и восхищенными глазами, а это как ничто другое вдохновляет Шерлока на попытки превзойти самого себя — что известно Джону на собственном печальном опыте.

— Я не совсем понимаю, в чем его суть, — продолжает Шерлок. — Для меня он бессмыслен, особенно если взглянуть на то, к каким значительным потерям это может привести в будущем при беспечном отношении к материальной стороне вопроса — на сегодняшний день разводом заканчивается каждый третий брак.

Большинство гостей смеется, к счастью, воспринимая все происходящее как комедийное выступление. Ирэн уставилась на Шерлока горящим взглядом, и когда он смотрит на нее в ответ, Джон думает, что лежащая на столе скатерть вполне могла бы самопроизвольно воспламениться.

— Но я уважаю Джона и принятое им решение и верю, что он сделал правильный выбор, отдав предпочтение тому образу жизни, который ему необходим и который соответствует его интеллектуальному уровню.

— Спасибо, Шерлок, — вставляет Джон, вызвав новый приступ смеха у окружающих. Он и Шерлок обмениваются улыбками: кажется, людям все это действительно нравится.

— Не буду долго рассуждать о чувствах Джона и Мэри... честно говоря, я даже не могу вспомнить, когда именно они познакомились, — сообщает Шерлок с сосредоточенным лицом, и люди снова смеются. Из него вышел бы отличный комик, если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что девяносто девять процентов времени он совершенно серьезен. — Но скажу, что они великолепно подходят друг другу. Также необходимо упомянуть о доброжелательности и терпении Мэри, которая не бросила Джона, как множество его предыдущих девушек, из-за того, что он помогает мне ловить воров и убийц.

Все опять смеются, а Джону хочется придушить Шерлока за упоминание бывших девушек. Мэри, впрочем, находит все это забавным, и сжимает его руку, остужая кровожадные порывы. Ей так идет белый цвет... черт, ему хочется отправиться в свадебное путешествие прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь окончания банкета.

— Кстати, Джон, твой вклад неоценим, даже если результат не всегда соответствует тому, что ты намеревался сделать, спасибо тебе за это, — только благодарность Шерлока может быть такой неблагодарной. — Мне советовали прочесть в рамках этой речи сонет Шекспира, но, тщательно изучив его произведения, я не нашел ничего в должной мере подходящего. Думаю, цитата из книги одного судмедэксперта будет куда более уместна, поскольку он высказал мысль, которую недалекие люди вполне могут счесть выражающей смысл жизни: «Когда голова уже отделена от позвоночника, и только конечности оста...»

— Ладно, хватит! — наконец не выдерживает Джон, встает и, положив руки Шерлоку на плечи, усаживает его обратно на стул, под безудержный смех всех гостей.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я сказал речь! — возражает Шерлок. — Я говорю речь!

— Ты уже сказал достаточно, — ворчит Джон, пока мать Мэри готовится тоже произнести речь. — Вот, выпей и посиди тихо... — он наливает шампанского Шерлоку в бокал и садится на свое место, рядом с хихикающей Мэри. Ей стоило бы относиться к Шерлоку строже. Когда он видит чужое одобрение, он ведет себя еще хуже. 

Хотя что касается одобрения, никто не потворствует Шерлоку сильнее, чем Ирэн Адлер. И сегодня она с этим явно переборщила. Увидев, как Ирэн наклоняется к Шерлоку и что-то чувственно шепчет ему на ухо, Джон отворачивается, постаравшись сосредоточиться на своей теще.


	15. Chapter 15

Люди общаются, веселятся и едят, а Шерлока раздражает отсутствие Ирэн, которая в данный момент с кем-то танцует. Она поздравила его с тем, какой переполох он учинил своей торжественной речью, и пообещала чуть позже, с ним наедине, учинить еще что-нибудь. Хотя бы это утешает.

Его рукава касается маленькая ладошка.

— Папа.

Как странно, необычно и непривычно, что от сугубо биологической точки зрения на это слово Шерлок в итоге пришел к признанию того факта, что теперь оно обозначает его самого, одну из его функций. Он вполоборота оглядывается на Ниро, который смотрит на него снизу вверх, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он только что обменялся взглядами с самим собой. Очень странное чувство.

— Я пригласил дядю Майкрофта зайти к нам в гости, — уведомляет его сын. Прекрасный уровень владения речью для четырехлетки, но этот приятный факт бледнеет и теряет значение на фоне смысла сказанного.

— О, чудесно, — тянет Шерлок, глядя прямо перед собой. — Уточни, когда именно, чтобы я мог на пару дней уехать из страны. 

Однако весьма похвально, что Ниро опознал в Майкрофте своего дядю, хотя даже не слышал, что тот у него есть. Это, вне всякого сомнения, в очередной раз свидетельствует о высоком интеллекте Ниро и его рассудительности, и дедуктивных способностях, и, несмотря на смутную угрозу появления Майкрофта на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок очень доволен.

— Хорошая речь, Шерлок! — раздается голос Лестрейда, хотя смотрит инспектор по большей части на Ниро, а совсем не на того, к кому обращается.

Шерлок не понимает, почему их всех так сильно удивляет и интересует Ниро. Действительно, он совершенно не планировал становиться отцом, даже не задумывался об этом, и у него ушло несколько часов (ну, или дней), чтобы в полной мере это осознать. Но он не может понять, почему ребенок стал такой сенсацией среди сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда. Их с сыном преследуют с самого начала торжества, и если бы они так же хорошо гонялись за преступниками, помощь Шерлока им бы вовсе не понадобилась.  
Ирэн тоже стала сенсацией, но это ее неотъемлемое свойство. С точки зрения Шерлока, она производит сенсационное впечатление везде, где появляется. Его это тоже коснулось в полной мере. Хотя совершенно иначе, разумеется. Он ничуть не похож на тех примитивных глупцов, из которых ей приходится выбивать (в прямом смысле слова) информацию, зарабатывая на жизнь... если не считать того злополучного инцидента с самолетом.

— Привет, — Лестрейд улыбается Ниро. — Не познакомишь нас? — спрашивает он, обернувшись к Шерлоку.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Зачем? Ты и так знаешь, кто это. Ниро, это инспектор Лестрейд. Иногда я помогаю ему с расследованиями.

— Привет, — Ниро улыбается, весьма мило и очаровательно — это у него от Ирэн.

— Приятно познакомиться, юноша, — Лестрейд пожимает ему руку, и получает в ответ настолько подозрительный и пренебрежительный взгляд, что Шерлок невольно испытывает приступ гордости.

— Я — ребенок, — сообщает Ниро детективу-инспектору так, словно тот абсолютно безграмотен в данном вопросе. Тот выглядит озадаченным.

— Конечно, конечно... разумеется, — он смотрит на Шерлока. — Что ж, можешь спать спокойно: это, без сомнения, твой сын.

— Никогда в этом не сомневался, — Шерлок пренебрежительно кривится. — Его внешность однозначно свидетельствует о том, что он является моим прямым потомком.

— Ладно, не важно... Как бы то ни было, с трудом верится, что ты стал отцом, я даже представить себе такого не мог.

— Он мой отец, — встревает Ниро в разговор. — А Майкрофт — мой дядя, — делится он свежедобытой информацией.

— Верно, — улыбается Лестрейд. — Он брат твоего папы.

— Я знаю, — Ниро снова смотрит на него, как на идиота — Лестрейд не догадывается, что Ниро никогда не говорили о наличии у него дяди, и понятия не имеет, что мальчик только что хвастался своим новым умозаключением, а не пересказывал бессмысленный и неуместный в разговоре факт.

— Тебе тут нравится? — спрашивает инспектор, улыбаясь, как большинство взрослых при общении с маленькими детьми.

— Да, — отвечает Ниро с коротким кивком. — Тут весело, люди очень интересные. И торт выглядит вкусным, — добавляет он, вызвав у Шерлока невольную улыбку. Лестрейд смеется, похоже, впав в то состояние нездорового восторга, которое проявляется у многих в присутствии маленьких детей.

— Дорогой! — доносится сзади звонкий голос Ирэн, и Шерлок смотрит через плечо. Она приближается к ним, элегантно покачивая бедрами.

Лестрейд самозабвенно пялится на нее, не отрывая взгляда и после того, как к Ниро подбегает к матери. Ирэн подхватывает сына на руки, изящным, почти театральным жестом запечатлев на его щеке легкий поцелуй. Шерлок размышляет о том, что, с детства впитывая ее манеры и вкус, Ниро точно вырастет эстетом.

— Здравствуйте, инспектор! — Ирэн улыбается Лестрейду, который не сразу соображает, что ему тоже стоит поздороваться.

— Добрый день, — хрипло говорит он и откашливается, пожимая ей руку. — Я Грег. Грег Лестрейд, детектив-инспектор. Можно просто «Грег».

Ирэн одаривает инспектора широкой улыбкой, которая придает ее чертам едва уловимую хищную остроту, и в ее глазах без труда можно прочесть все те остроумные, разрушительные для самолюбия саркастические замечания, которые она могла бы высказать Лестрейду с абсолютной непринужденностью. В эту минуту Шерлок думает, что именно невысказанное привлекает его в ней сильнее всего.

— Приятно познакомиться, — отвечает Ирэн с почти неразличимой, но все же явно присутствующей нотой сарказма в голосе. — Я слышала о вас, немного. И очень рада наконец-то встретить вас лично.

— И я тоже рад наконец-то с вами познакомиться.

— Спасибо. Дорогой, — она оборачивается к Шерлоку и кладет руку ему на плечо. У нее ярко-красные ногти, того же цвета, что и помада на губах, они резко контрастируют с черной тканью его смокинга, и это почему-то кажется ему очень чувственным. — Джон тебя искал.

— Зачем?

— Очевидно, хочет, чтобы ты поучаствовал в общей фотосессии.

— Зач... Сантименты? — он не заканчивает вопрос, оборвав его на полуслове, вместо этого полувопросительно сообщает предполагаемый ответ. Она кивает.

— Хороший мальчик, быстро учишься. Ну-ка марш фотографироваться, и не кусай стоящих рядом людей, подобные действия с твоей стороны допустимы только в отношении меня, — сообщает Ирэн. Ее зрачки слегка расширяются, и она добавляет, расплывшись в многозначительной улыбке и понизив голос почти до шепота: — Сосредоточься на этой мысли и возвращайся поскорее.

— Да, непременно, — отвечает он. — В фотосессии будет участвовать сестра Джона, а поскольку они не ладят, наверняка почти сразу начнут спорить. Джон будет пытаться сгладить конфликт, поскольку это его свадьба, а она — провоцировать его, ровно по тем же причинам. Джон этого очень боится и, учитывая, что его сестра уже пребывает в состоянии легкого опьянения, а ему совсем не хочется произвести дурное впечатление на Мэри и ее родителей, он будет пытаться покончить с фотографированием как можно быстрее. Учитывая степень опьянения Гарри и нервозности Джона, даю им не больше пяти с половиной минут.

Ирэн улыбается, одарив его долгим хищным взглядом, и Шерлок чувствует, как кровь начинает быстрее бежать по венам. И его зрачки тоже расширяются, когда она говорит ему, низко и хрипло:

— Обещаю, мистер Холмс, вы сегодня развлечетесь значительно лучше жениха.

Он усмехается.


	16. Chapter 16

Джон его убьет.

Это последняя связная мысль, которая возникает у Шерлока перед тем, как ее горячие жадные губы касаются его шеи, а в голове остается лишь звенящая пустота. Он зарывается лицом ей в волосы, отчаянно сдерживая острое нетерпение, и стонет, когда она впивается зубами ему в шею, перед тем как провести по ней языком.

У него кружится голова, от примитивного физического возбуждения, которого он ни разу не испытывал до того, как ей удалось пробить брешь в его защите с помощью своего интеллекта. В этом есть некая ирония, хотя вполне логично, что его сексуальное желание напрямую проистекает из интеллектуальной привлекательности Ирэн. Возможно, именно поэтому никто больше не вызывал в нем подобных желаний — для того, чтобы разбудить их, сначала нужно было вызвать в нем интеллектуальный интерес.

Шерлок отвечает ей, жадно покрывая поцелуями ее шею, дразнит ее, кружа губами возле самой чувствительной точки, но не касаясь ее. Волоски у него на шее встают дыбом, когда Ирэн шумно вздыхает, скользнув рукой ему под рубашку, ее ногти впиваются в спину, обжигая сладкой болью. Когда Шерлок наконец проводит языком по чувствительной точке на шее, она запускает пальцы ему в волосы, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, и тихо стонет ему на ухо, вызывая новую волну возбуждения. 

Ирэн быстро и ловко расправляется с пуговицами его рубашки, Шерлок отступает назад, шаг за шагом, покрывая поцелуями ее лицо и шею, каждый сантиметр кожи, пока не упирает спиной в стену. Точнее, в ряд пальто, висящих на прибитых к стене крючках. Секс в гардеробной был хулиганской идей Ирэн, и если у него и были возражения на этот счет, он забыл о них сразу после того, как она укусила его за ухо.

Расстегнув рубашку, она сдергивает ее с плеч в одно движение, и Шерлок стонет от ее укуса, на месте которого наверняка останется след зубов. Ирэн обжигает его обнаженную кожу горячим дыханием, заставляя его дрожать и покрываться мурашками от слишком сильного желания. Он тянет вниз бретельки ее платья, желая прикоснуться к обнаженной белой коже, скользит ладонями вдоль изгибов позвоночника, возвращаясь обратно, чтобы стянуть платье еще ниже, обнажая грудь и ключицы. Ее дыхание учащается, сердце гулко и быстро стучит в такт его собственному, и теперь уже Шерлок протяжно стонет, когда ее руки касаются пряжки его ремня.

Он подхватывает ее под бедра, поднимает вверх, Ирэн обнимает его ногами за талию и довольно усмехается, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он разворачивается и сажает ее на комод — как раз на нужной высоте — и нетерпеливо шипит, пока она — разумеется, чтобы помучить его — немилосердно долго расстегивает ремень.

Каждый раз, когда они занимаются сексом, это похоже на парадоксальную смесь яростной схватки и взаимного слияния, и это тщательно продуманное, спланированное мучительное удовольствие доставляет Шерлоку неожиданное первобытное наслаждение.

И в этот раз, думает он, когда от переизбытка ощущений тело и сознание затапливает обжигающе горячей волной, все будет точно так же.


	17. Chapter 17

— Хорошо, Гарри, заткнись наконец, видишь, я уже это делаю! — раздраженный голос Джона приглушенно доносится из-за двери, Шерлок на мгновение замирает и смотрит на Ирэн, наткнувшись на взгляд, полный хулиганского ликования.

Дверь открывается быстрым рывком, и теперь уже жених замирает на пороге, увидев в гардеробной своего шафера, заправляющего рубашку в брюки, и Ирэн со спущенными с плеч бретельками, поправляющую растрепавшуюся прическу. Джон изумленно таращится на них секунды четыре, за это время Шерлок как раз успевает закончить с рубашкой.

— О, ради бога!.. — выдыхает Джон, с трудом выдавив из себя эти несколько слов. Шерлок замечает выражение дикого удовольствия на лице Ирэн и быстро отворачивается, потому что в нынешнем, все еще возбужденном состоянии, оно кажется ему еще привлекательнее, чем обычно. — Что вы вообще здесь?.. Нет, не надо! — Джон предостерегающе поднимает вверх палец, когда Шерлок набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить ему.

— Да ладно, Джонни, зачем так возмущаться? — Ирэн улыбается, вставляя в волосы последнюю шпильку.

— Не называй меня так, — сердито отвечает Джон, чем только сильнее ее раззадоривает.

— Хорошо, значит, твоя сестра хочет, чтобы ты отдал ей... сумочку, — озвучивает Ирэн свое умозаключение, и Шерлок стремительно оборачивается к сумочкам, лежащим в ряд на скамейке под вешалками, пытаясь успеть раньше Ирэн, но она опережает его на долю секунды, схватив нужную (разумеется, она принадлежит Гарри, это легко понять по ручке, застежке и маленькому пятнышку туши) и протягивает Джону. — Держи.

Джон стоит, уставившись на нее, потом переводит взгляд на состроившего обиженную гримасу Шерлока и, замешкавшись еще на несколько секунд, наконец медленно забирает сумочку у Ирэн.

— Вас что, в каком-то специальном месте разводят, голубоглазые, темноволосые, скуластые, невыносимо умные чудовища?

— Не говори ерунды, Джон, — морщится Шерлок, пытаясь завязать галстук. — Мы принадлежим к одному биологическому виду.

Джон разворачивается к двери, качая головой.

— Я в этом совершенно не уверен.


	18. Chapter 18

Джон возвращается из свадебного путешествия счастливым и загорелым. Честно говоря, три недели на самом юге Португалии с его молодой женой были самыми счастливыми и спокойными в его жизни. Мэри предпочла пафосному шикарному и помпезному отелю тихий и спокойный провинциальный уголок, так что они арендовали небольшой домик в деревеньке на берегу Атлантического океана.

Сразу после возвращения Джон получает сообщение от Шерлока: «Приезжай, если не занят. Если занят, все равно приезжай. Не опасно. ШХ»

И он отправляется на Бейкер-стрит, пока Мэри занята обдумыванием важного вопроса: какие именно фотографии, запечатлевшие приятные моменты их путешествия, и в какие именно рамочки лучше вставить. Он поднимается по лестнице в 221Б с теплым чувством: здесь все такое близкое и родное — и ступает на порог гостиной, не извещая о своем появлении стуком в дверь или чем-то в этом роде. Большинство людей отпугивает внешняя неприветливость и холодность Шерлока, но Джон в квартире, которую раньше делил со своим лучшим другом, чувствует себя как дома.

— Шерлок? — зовет он.

— А, Джон, ты как раз вовремя, — доносится до него довольный голос детектива. — Дай мне свой большой палец.

— Что?..

Придя в себя после секундного замешательства, Джон заходит в комнату, удивленно моргая при виде открывшейся перед ним картины. За столом сидит Шерлок, отодвинув в сторону раскрытый ноутбук, чтобы рядом поместилась пачка каких-то официальных бумаг. А в его любимом кресле уютно свернулась Ирэн, одетая в халат Шерлока, с распущенными волосами и почти без макияжа.

В комнате есть и третий человек — незнакомый мужчина делового вида в темно-сером костюме с кейсом в руке, сосредоточенно и неподвижно застывший возле Шерлока. Джон хмурится, только сейчас увидев кровоподтек на правой скуле Шерлока, а, повернувшись к Ирэн, замечает тонкую, почти невидимую повязку на ее левом запястье — он доктор и прекрасно знает, что такие повязки используются при сложных переломах. Не нужно быть единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, чтобы понять, что недавно эти двое угодили в серьезную переделку.

— Что происходит?.. — осторожно спрашивает он, чувствуя, как от абсурдности происходящего кружится голова. — Господи, вы что, жениться собрались? И что об этом думает Майкрофт?

— Ты не блещешь интеллектом, Джон, — говорит Шерлок скучающим тоном. — Иди сюда, мне понадобится отпечаток твоего пальца. И твоя подпись. И то же самое от Мэри, когда у нее будет время.

— Шерлок, какого черта тут происходит?

Детектив вздыхает и наконец оборачивается к Джону.

— Мы хотим принять меры предосторожности, — объясняет Ирэн, встает с кресла, по-кошачьи потянувшись, и бесшумно подходит к Шерлоку, тут же принимаясь перебирать пальцами его кудри.

— Может, расскажете мне о них подробнее?

— Как ты, вероятно, заметил, недавно мы оба оказались в несколько... опасной ситуации, — Шерлок небрежно взмахивает рукой. — И пришли к выводу, что наши профессии, привычки, а также подверженность... сантиментам, — он шмыгает носом, — могут оставить Ниро без обоих родителей одновременно.

Брови Джона медленно ползут на лоб, и у него непроизвольно пересыхает в горле от тяжелого чувства, возникшего при одной мысли о том, что он может потерять Шерлока. И, кажется, Ирэн тоже. Он успел к ней привязаться.

— В подобных обстоятельствах Ниро по умолчанию остается на попечении Майкрофта, как ближайшего кровного родственника, — продолжает Шерлок.

— И никто из нас не хочет этого, — губы Ирэн растягиваются в легкой улыбке, и Шерлок тут же улыбается в ответ.

— Именно так. Поэтому мы решили, что мы... хотели бы, чтобы вы с Мэри взяли на себя заботу о Ниро в случае, если мы оба умрем до достижения им восемнадцатилетия.

Джон стоит, изумленно открыв рот. В голове совершенно пусто — кажется, сейчас онизумлен еще больше, чем после прочтения письма, извещавшего о появлении Ниро. Когда к нему наконец возвращается способность связно мыслить, он думает о том, что только Шерлок мог встретить его из свадебного путешествия подобным образом.

— Тут-тук, — неожиданно нарушает тишину голос миссис Хадсон, она стоит в дверях, держа за руку Ниро. — Дорогие мои, если вы не возражаете, мы с малышом пойдем погуляем в парке. О, здравствуй, Джон, дорогой! Я так рада тебя видеть! Как прошел медовый месяц?

— Чудесно, спасибо, миссис Хадсон...

— Идите уже, — моментально отзывается Шерлок. — Мы заняты.

Миссис Хадсон, беззлобно вздохнув, уходит вместе с Ниро, болтая с ним и обещая покатать его на пони. Джон откашливается: их появление все же помогло ему справиться с волнением.

— Ладно... ладно... Что ж, спасибо за оказанное доверие... — он пытается подобрать нужные слова.

— Обдуманное решение, — поправляет Шерлок, презрительно поморщившись.

— Вы оба — из тех, кого принято называть «приятными людьми», и сможете дать ребенку душевный комфорт, внимание и заботу, — объясняет Ирэн, медленно перебирая пальцами волосы Шерлока, и Джон с удивлением замечает, что это совсем не раздражает его друга, он даже выглядит довольным. — Он вас обоих хорошо знает, это тоже плюс, и вы ему нравитесь.

— И вы законопослушны, — добавляет Шерлок.

— Весьма, — соглашается Ирэн. Из их уст это звучит совсем не как комплимент, хотя Джон понимает это не сразу. — Также мы открыли счет на имя Ниро, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, так что о финансовой стороне вопроса можно не беспокоиться, поверь мне, — подмигнув, говорит она.

Он может. У Шелока точно где-то припрятана часть его фамильного состояния, а Ирэн... пожалуй, она даже более обеспечена, чем он.

— Но вы обязуетесь дать Майкрофту возможность беспрепятственно и регулярно общаться с Ниро, — неожиданно добавляет Шерлок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вы с Мэри прекрасно справитесь с эмоциональной стороной вопроса, но что касается интеллектуального развития... участие Майкрофта не помешает.

— Разумеется, да, спасибо. Ладно... — он вздыхает и чешет в затылке. Мысли все еще немного путаются. — Хорошо, я... поговорю об этом с Мэри... но, думаю, она согласится.

— Прекрасно. Распишись и приложи палец, — Шерлок постукивает ручкой по пустой строчке внизу документа.

— Господи, Шерлок... дай мне хотя бы минуту! Я же сказал, мне нужно поговорить с женой...

На следующий день нотариус снова приезжает на Бейкер-стрит, Джон и Мэри ставят свои официальные подписи на документах. Появляется Майкрофт, как и всегда в тех случаях, когда его брат занимается чем-то официальным. Он выглядит не слишком довольным, похоже, пребывая в твердом убеждении, что теперь Шерлок и Ирэн непременно подвергнут себя смертельной опасности, пытаясь совершить какую-нибудь очередную глупость, вроде спасения жизней друг друга. Шерлок невнятно бормочет что-то, что по звучанию явственно напоминает «Карачи», а Ирэн воркует про заботливого дядюшку Майкрофта.

Джон все равно чувствует себя очень польщенным, каким бы глупым это ни казалось Шерлоку. Но когда он ставит подпись на документах, он глубоко надеется, что ими никогда, _никогда_ не придется воспользоваться.


End file.
